


Of Video Games & Relationships (Jaemin Na)

by TheRainRogue



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Romance, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Help! I’m surrounded by mobs!”“So are we,” you scowled, eyes focused on the computer screen. You were playing World of Warcraft, doing a Mythic dungeon to earn some extra gold, but since you’re a solo player, you were forced to rely on strangers to do the dungeon with. Nine times out of ten, they either sucked or were just dicks looking to troll the group.“Ah, I died! Healer, please rez me!”The healer in question sighed. “You’re too far from the group. Please respawn.”
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Reader
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kpop, One Shots





	Of Video Games & Relationships (Jaemin Na)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,196 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Na Jaemin ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, NCT ☁
  * **Prompt:** “You make me so mad right now, you know that?”



_This was written as a collab piece with my friend[prettywordsyouleft](https://tmblr.co/mF9i_W98UA2ZUCXESMPhkxg). We were both given the same prompt by a mutual friend and we each wrote our own piece using that prompt without telling each other about the plot or characters we were using. It wasn’t a competition, it was to showcase that two people can take the same prompt and make two completely different, but still amazing, pieces of writing._

* * *

“ _Help! I’m surrounded by mobs!_ ”

“So are we,” you scowled, eyes focused on the computer screen. You were playing World of Warcraft, doing a Mythic dungeon to earn some extra gold, but since you’re a solo player, you were forced to rely on strangers to do the dungeon with. Nine times out of ten, they either sucked or were just dicks looking to troll the group.

“ _Ah, I died! Healer, please rez me!_ ”

The healer in question sighed. “ _You’re too far from the group. Please respawn._ ”

“ _What kind of healer are you? You let me die and then you won’t even rez me?!_ ”

Cutting down the last enemy around you, you huffed out in annoyance. “Says the idiot who ignored the tanks warning and rushed off on his own! Don’t blame the healer because you can’t play well with others.”

“ _You guys are lame_.” And then he just left the dungeon.

The group was nearly at the final boss, but now you were forced to wait for another player to join before you could continue.

“For feck’s sake,” you ruffled your hair in frustration. “I really hate people sometimes.”

The tank, a young boy by the sound of his voice, spoke up. “ _I’m sorry, but I have to get going. You guys can add me and we can try again tomorrow!_ ”

The three of you exchanged battle tags before exiting the queue.

You glanced at the clock. You were thankful that the tank had to leave because if you had waited and done the dungeon again, you’d be late and your boyfriend would be pissed.

Throwing on whatever clean clothes you can find, you headed out. Jaemin was performing NCT Dream’s new song, Go – it was his first performance since being back in action and he really wanted you to be there.

When you walked into the waiting room, he smiled brightly, pecking your cheek. “You’re not late for a change.”

You chuckled, ruffling his hair. “Told you I’d be here.”

“Aish,” he swatted your hand away, fixing his hair in the mirror. “My cordi noona will be pissed if I mess up her work.”

You pouted, wrapping your arms around his waist. “But it looks better messy~”

He bit back his smile. “I want to introduce you to someone.”

Curious, you followed behind your boyfriend to where the rest of the group were sitting. There was an older man sitting with them.

“Hyung, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Y/N. Baby, this is Baekhyun.”

You nodded politely. “Nice to meet you.”

He did the same, but his eyes strayed to the bracelet on your wrist, proudly displaying the insignia of the Alliance. “Ah! You play World of Warcraft!”

You suddenly brightened, nodding quickly. “Of course! For the Alliance~”

“Most definitely! We should play together sometime.”

“Sounds great! What is your main?”

“Male Night Elf Death Knight TANK. Yours?”

“Female Human Assassination Rogue.”

As the two of you continued to chat animatedly about the game, Jaemin watched on with a sense of dread settling in his gut. He had the feeling that he was going to regret the decision to introduce the two of you.

* * *

“Hey, Baek, there’s a Horde in Goldshire.”

“Let’s teach him not to mess with the Alliance!”

“Yeah!”

Jaemin stood in the doorway of your bedroom, watching you play and chat with Baekhyun over the headset. He frowned.

It was rare for him to get a day off, but as soon as you had woken up, you raced to the game to play with Baekhyun. He felt like he was being replaced, not only by the game but by his hyung as well. Was he your boyfriend now?

Jaemin approached you, tapping your shoulder.

Your eyes didn’t stray from the screen as you quickly moved one side of the headset off your ear so you could hear him.

“I’d like to spend some time with my girlfriend. I don’t get many days off, you know.”

“We have all day, don’t worry. Just let me – ah! The bastard got me, Baek! He’s heading for the fort!”

Feeling more annoyed, Jaemin turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind him. You didn’t even notice.

With the pressure you, Baek and several others were placing on him, the Horde finally gave up and left the city. You were feeling confident.

“I’m gonna log. Wanna spend some time with Nana~”

“Have fun, but not too much fun~”

You laughed, telling him you’d see him later. Exiting the game, you stood up from the desk and left the room, calling out Jaemin’s name. You checked every room in your small apartment, but he was nowhere to be found. His wallet was missing from the table, his shoes no longer sitting by the door.

Suddenly having a sinking feeling, you threw your shoes on and rushed out into the hot summer.

The next hour was spent running around like a headless chicken searching every place your boyfriend could have gone. You even called Jeno and asked if he had returned to the dorm, which he hadn’t.

_‘Damn it, Jae, where are you?’_

An hour and a half later and you trudged home in defeat, feeling overheated and guilty. Your clothes were damp with sweat and your legs sore.

Before you could insert your key into the lock, the apartment door swung open, revealing a panicked Jaemin.

“Where have you been?! I was worried about you!” He pulled you into a tight embrace, not caring about the sweat. He was just happy to have you in his arms, safe and sound. “You left your phone here, idiot.”

You snuggled into his embrace, clutching the back of his polo shirt. “I was looking for you… I’m sorry, Jaemin! I know I have a problem, I just love the game so much but I love you more and I couldn’t stand it if I lost you and -”

You were silenced by his lips, his hand rubbing your back in a calming manner. “Breathe, love.” He chuckled, resting his forehead against your own. “Yes, I was frustrated, but I would never leave you. I love you so much, Y/N. You just make me so mad sometimes, you know? I’m happy you have something that makes you happy and keeps you occupied while I’m away, but please pay attention to me when I’m here, okay?”

You nodded. “I promise, I won’t touch the game when you’re home from now on. I’m sorry, nana~”

He pecked your lips again. “Wanna help me make lunch? I chose your favorite.”

“Is that where you went?”

“Yes. I figured I could lure you out of your cave with food.” He chuckled, earning a light punch on the shoulder.

“You’re the best boyfriend in the world.”

“I know~”

True to your word, whenever Jaemin was home, you ignored the game and the texts from your friends telling you to join them. You realized how lucky you were to have Jaemin in your life, and you wanted to make sure he knew that he was the most important thing in your heart, not the game.

Though the game was a close second~

* * *


End file.
